After All she's the Goodaughter of Quidditch star
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Harry and the joys of delivering a child.


A/N:This story is the rewrite of Channing's After All she's the Goddaughter of a Rockstar but since I'm a Harry Potter freak she allowed me to change it up a bit...Love you girlie...

I used Harry and Hermione in this because I could see this friendship

I fixed this for Channing the idea and plot are all hers...I didn't want to change it to much...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After all she is the Goddaughter of a Quidditch Star**

_Faithfully  
You love me  
You're just what I need  
Please don't change  
Everyone can see that you love me faithfully_

Harry had been flying all night his was not going to miss his goddaughter's second birthday.He'd never forget her birth the way her mother had screamed at him when they were sitting in their old school.

He and a very pregnant Hermione had snuck in to the school to get her wand from her teaching desk when she slid to the ground

"Hermione what are you doing"

The witch looked up at him"Umm ...I think I'm having this baby"

Harry blanched"Umm no"

The front of her dress became wet "Yes,look my water just broke"

Hermione giggled as his faced drained of all it's color but then her own face distorted in pain "Damn it,only you'd have your kid in Hogwarts"Grabbing for his own wand the floo power dusted in the fireplace

" Poppy Hi I'm stuck in The potions class with a woman in labor"

"Your kidding right?"Poppy asked

"No woman she's wet herself and everything"

Then Poppy could hear Hermione's laugh then she told Poppy that her water had indeed broken

"Okay I'm sending someone now can you meet them outside the class we are a little short handed"

Hermione screamed out as Harry tried to make her stand "Fuck it ; I'm having my child right here"

Harry informed Poppy just that.

"You know I never thought this would ever happen to us"

Hermione was sweating an breathing extremely heavy"What sitting infront of Snape's old desk in Hogwarts"

Harry and Hermione both laughed then he answered"Well no cause we've done this plenty,but you having your baby here"

"Well if it's craziness you want it's what I can give you.."Hermione eyes closed as she breathed roughly a few times

"Mione do you think I should call your brother Blaise or Ginny for that matter?"Harry reach for her hand she let him take it

"No,I'm own my own with this Mom and Dad are in London, and Ginny just had Isabella two weekends ago so I don't want to make Blaise leave her."Hermione's eyes watered over 'But calling the baby's father might help"

_**Shit**_

Harry reached again for his wand again then floo'd Malfoy Manor.He just knew Draco was going to kill him ..

"Hello"

"Malfoy it's Harry"

Draco snorted"Why are flooing me when your with my wife"

Hermione's scream cut him off again but Harry just laughed"How fast can you get to Hogwarts?"

"Shit is she in labor?"Draco's voice went up a little '

"Yeah Malfoy your about to be a daddy"

Harry heard the something drop and Blaise's voice asking him what was wrong.

Turning back to the now panting Hermione"So if it's a boy are you gonna name him Harry"

"It's a girl" her mouth snapped shut then reopened"Take off your shirt"

He nodded slipping the shirt off his body

Hermione nodded for him to come closer "She is ready,Poppy isn't going to make it"

_**Shit**_

"Okay Mione I'll do what ever you need"

Giggling again"You of all people are about to help me deliver my child'

"I've known you the longest,we are bestfriends,you are the closest thing I have to a sister"

"Thanks for saying that,but I need to to look to see if the baby is coming"

"Look where?"His eyes bugged out when she lifted the end of her dress up

"No I can't look down there"

"Harry Potter honestly what are you three?"Hermione snorted

"Twenty three"He looked confused

"Act like you've seen a few things then"She pushed her hair back and muffled a scream'Harry I'm scared ,I feel like I should push so please just check for me okay"

Nodding slowly he lifted her dress nearly fainting"Yeah I see it's head you need to push"

She wiped her mouth"Okay once the baby is delivered you need to give her to me so I can clean out her mouth"

Hermione began pushing just as Draco and three other people flew in. She smiled at her husband running towards her..

A tiny pop was heard as Harry Potter appeared in Malfoy Manor.He took in the sight of his little blonde goddaughter's pretty pink banner

Happy Birthday Spencer.

Opening his pocket he pulled out a few bags with a swish of his wand they grew to be four huge bags with gifts fit for a princess ..

His little princess...

Harry smiled at his goddaughter yeah he knew he was aloud to spoil her after all she is the Goddaughter of a Quidditch Star


End file.
